


Baby I'm Bi, Bi, Bi

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, PowerPoint, Sexuality Crisis, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: "Do you think I might be having a sexuality crisis?"





	1. Baby I'm Bi, Bi, Bi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanisha_Tabassum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisha_Tabassum/gifts).



> For Tanisha, my first (and best) internet friend.  
> I hope you like this.  
> -  
> Trigger warnings for sexuality crisis and mentions of dysphoria, but only the word.
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!

“Sir, your phone is ringing.”

“Who is it?” Tony asked around the screwdriver wedged in his teeth.

“Peter Parker.”

“Put him through.”

“Hey Peter. You should be in class.”

Peter seemed to ignore him. “Mr Stark, there’s this new boy in my class and I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t know what to do because there’s a new boy in your class?”

There was a pause.

“He’s really fit.” Peter said in a small voice.

“And?”

There was another pause, then realisation dawned on Tony. “Oh. Fit means something else now, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Peter said mournfully.

“Fit is slang for physically attractive.” JARVIS informed Tony.

“Oh.”

“I’m really confused.” Peter said, still sounding small.

“Because of the boy?”

“Yeah.”

There was a third pause, then: “Do you think I might be having a sexuality crisis?”

Tony took a deep breath. “STEVE!”

-

“What exactly is going on?” Steve scratched his head and followed Tony into the kitchen.

Tony poured himself a large mug of coffee and downed half of it in one go. “The kid’s having a sexuality crisis.”

“What?”

“The kid’s having a sexuality crisis.” Tony repeated.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Explain.”

“He rang me up, panicking, because he thinks he’s attracted to a new boy in his class and he didn’t know what to do."

“What did you tell him?”

“To come here after school and that you’d help him sort it out.”

Steve stared at Tony, aghast. “Sort it out? Now he’ll think I’m gonna exorcise him and that this is some sort of problem, or a thing that needs to be cured!”

“I didn’t say that exactly!” Tony drank the rest of his coffee. “I said you’d help him figure it out.”

Clint dropped out of the ceiling. “Shouldn’t you let him figure this out on his own? Y’know, character building and all that stuff.”

Steve shook his head vehemently. “No. Having a sexuality crisis is not character building, it is terrifying and no one should have to go through it alone.”

“You didn’t hear him on the phone, Barton.” Tony said. “I’ve never heard him sound like that before, it was-” he shook his head. “The kid needs to feel safe, and loved, and we need to give him all the support we can. If he wants to think it through by himself, that’s fine, but if he needs to talk about it then we have to be there to listen and give advice.”

“When’s he gonna be here?” Steve asked.

“Mr Parker has just entered the building.” JARVIS reported.

Tony set his mug down. “Let’s go get him.”

-

Peter was already on the verge of tears as he entered the Tower, but seeing Tony made the dam burst.

Tony hugged him tightly and let Peter cry into his shoulder. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. It’s alright. D’you want to see if we can persuade Nat to share her fancy Belgian chocolate?”

Peter nodded.

“Okay. Let’s get upstairs, sit down, relax. It’s going to be fine.”

-

Half an hour later, Peter and Tony were sitting in the lounge. Peter had a box of Nat’s chocolates on his crossed legs and was slowly working his way through them, hood up and a box of tissues on stand-by.

“D’you want to talk about it?” Tony asked gently.

Peter shrugged. “I’m not sure if there’s anything to talk about.”

“Is there stuff for you to think about?” Tony asked.

Peter hesitated, then nodded.

“Then I need you to talk about it.” Tony said. “Because keeping thoughts this serious to yourself can be dangerous.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright.”

There was silence for a moment.

“What do you want me to say?” Peter asked.

Tony slapped his hands on his thighs. “I have absolutely no idea. You go and talk to Steve about this. I’ll make a power point, I can manage that.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Will Steve be OK with that?”

Tony nodded. “Go and find him. JARVIS will tell him you’re on your way.”

-

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked quietly. They were sitting with their backs against the sofa, Peter turning his hands over and over in his lap.

“Scared and confused.” Peter sniffed. “I need a manual on this or something.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that’s what everyone who’s ever had a sexuality crisis thinks.”

Peter swallowed. “You’re bi, right?”

Steve nodded.

“How old were you when you realized?”

“I was 94 when I discovered the word bisexual.” Steve grinned at Peter. “But I was 16 when I realised I liked boys and girls.”

“I’m 15.” Peter muttered.

“There’s no set age for stuff like this.”

“How did you realise you were bi?” Peter asked hesitantly. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I was 14 when I fell in love for the first time.” Steve said. “I fell in love with Bucky. It was a year later when I realised it was love. I panicked, obviously. I thought I was gay. Then I fancied a girl a year after that. I had no idea what I was.”

“Was being bi not a thing back then?” Peter asked.

Steve shook his head. “You were gay or you were straight. I wasn’t either, and I didn’t know you could be anything else, so I thought I was broken.”

“Did you ever try anything with boys?”

Steve nodded. “A few.”

“Did you ever get caught?”

“Once. Bucky walked in on me and a boy who was in my art class. We were kissing.”

“What did he do?”

“The other boy legged it, never spoke to me again. Bucky asked me if I was a fairy, coz that was pretty much the nicest word we had for being gay back then, and I said yes. I didn’t know how to explain to him that I liked girls as well when he’d just walked in on me making out with a guy.”

“Then what?” Peter looked up at Steve, eyes wide. “Coz you were still friends afterwards, weren’t you? In the Howling Commandos and stuff?”

Steve gave a wry smile. “Not exactly. After I told him I was a fairy, he sat down at the table, put his head in his hands and burst into tears.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “He started crying?”

Steve nodded.

“Why?”

“He cried, then got up and kissed me.” Steve said simply.

Peter’s eyes got even wider. “He what?”

“He kissed me.”

“So that’s why you weren’t exactly friends.”

Steve nodded.

“Were you- together?”

Steve nodded again. “We were. All the way until the war, all through it, until…”

“Wow.” Peter whispered. “I had no idea.”

Steve smiled sadly.

“What about now?” Peter winced. “Sorry. It’s not my place, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“It’s okay.” Steve paused for a moment. “We’re something. I love him. I know that much. I guess it’s just a little bit unorthodox at the moment.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship with a woman? I know the textbooks we got in history said you and Peggy Carter…”

“That was complicated.” Steve said dryly. “But yeah, I have.”

“Did it feel, like, the same?” Peter asked. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. It did feel different. Mostly coz one was legal and one wasn’t, but they were both nice, in their own different ways. Women go through things I don’t, when I’m in a straight relationship it’s viewed differently by society to when I’m in a relationship with a man. I have things in common with men that I don’t with women. If I were still dating, as such, now, I don’t think I would have a preference to dating men or women. It is different, but the differences are fine. In my opinion, anyway. One didn't feel any more right than the other."

There was silence for a moment.

“What if I am straight?” Peter asked suddenly. “What if I am straight, just not a boy?”

“You’d need to ask Natasha about that. I can’t help you with that, I’m afraid.” Steve said. “D’you want me to get her?”

“Ms Romanoff is outside the door waiting to be needed.” Jarvis said. “I’ve sent her in.”

Nat entered and smiled at Peter. “Come with me.”

-

“Do you feel like a girl?”

They were sitting on a bench under a tree, facing each other.

Peter frowned and looked at the floor. “I’m not sure.”

“Repeat after me: I am a boy.”

“I am a boy.”

“I am a girl.”

“I am a girl.”

“I am neither.”

“I am neither.”

“I am both.”

“I am both.”

“Which one feels right to you?” Nat asked.

Peter looked at her quizzically.

“Which one feels right in your soul, when you say it?”

Peter thought for a moment. “I am a boy.”

Nat grinned. “Spiderboy.”

“Spiderman!”

-

“I’m not trans.” Peter trudged into Tony’s workshop.

“Good to hear.” Tony didn’t look up from his tablet and Peter looked at him in horror.

“You’re transphobic?”

Tony looked up, alarmed. “No! Of course not! I was just saying that coz I’ve been reading about dysphoria and it sounds awful and I wouldn’t want anyone to go through it.”

Peter gave a sigh of relief.

“The power point’s ready now.” Tony told Peter.

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh, I don’t think I need it, thanks Mr Stark.”

Tony froze. “Oh. OK. Are you alright?”

Peter nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I think I’ve got everything worked out now.”

Tony smiled. “That’s good. You staying for dinner?”

Peter shook his head. “May got a promotion, we’re celebrating. I’ll see you on Wednesday, Mr Stark! Bye!”

He left.

Tony looked up at the cieling. “JARVIS, how long did I spend on that power point?”

“3 hours and 17 minutes, sir.”

“Please tell Wanda that she is to come and appreciate my wonderful power point.”

-

Peter came out three months later.

“I’m bisexual.” he announced at dinner, then looked at the glitter raining down from the ceiling in confusion, as did nearly everyone else.

Tony grinned at Peter. “Do you like it?”

“Uh…”

“I thought it would be a supportive thing to do.” Tony said to Pepper, more than anyone else.

She nodded absentmindedly, clearly thinking about how long it was going to take to clear up.

Steve patted Peter on the shoulder. “We’re proud of you, kid. And we support and back you all the way.”

Peter smiled.

“Was the glitter a bit much?” Tony asked Peter quietly.

Peter shook his head, smiling. “I loved it. Thank you.”

Tony beamed and hugged Peter.

“Is Spiderman coming out too?” Bruce asked.

Peter grinned. “He already has.”

Tony pulled his phone out and cackled with joy.

There was a photo of Spiderman with a bi pride flag wrapped around his shoulders and a sign that read ‘I swing both ways’ trending on Twitter.


	2. The PowerPoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes Wanda watch the powerpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucielou743 on Wattpad, who asked for a oneshot of this.  
> UPDATE 14.7.19: Corrections made. Thanks Swedish_Slytherin!  
> UPDATE 4.8.19: Corrections made. Thanks Maanling!

“JARVIS said that you wanted me for something.” Wanda walked into the workshop and over to Tony, who was setting a projector up opposite a screen made of a bedsheet hanging on the wall.

“I need you to see my powerpoint and tell me how wonderful it is.” Tony said simply and pushed a chair over to Wanda. “Sit down and we’ll get started.”

“Why on earth am I looking at your powerpoint?” Wanda asked, confused.

“I made a powerpoint on LGBTQ+ stuff for Peter, but he didn’t want it. I didn’t want all my effort wasted so you’re going to look at it and I’m going to talk you through it.”

“Did you say that I had to appreciate it?” Wanda wondered.

“I did.” Tony said firmly. He attached a laptop to his projector and turned it on. An image of a pride flag was beamed onto the screen. “Let us begin.”

He produced a bamboo cane from somewhere and brandished it at the screen. “The gay pride flag. It’s used as a symbol of queer pride and resistance all over the world. It was designed by Gilbert Baker in 1978 and has become an international icon for the LGBTQIA+ community.” he paused. “Are you appreciating my powerpoint?”

Wanda nodded and folded her arms. “How long is this going to take? And does it get more interesting or useful?”

Tony glared at her. “Yes. Yes, it does. Just be patient.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, but didn’t leave, so Tony took it as a win.

The slide changed to show the letters **L** GBTQI+.

“Lesbians.” Tony said this word with an air of smugness. “Women who are attracted to other women.”

“I know.” Wanda said simply. “I am one.”

Tony dropped his stick in shock. “You’re _gay_?”

Wanda nodded. “Had you not realised?”

“I thought you were straight!” Tony was still shocked.

“Everyone is pansexual until proven otherwise.” Wanda said, frowning. “I didn’t realise until a few months ago. Now carry on with the powerpoint.”

“Do you need it?” Tony asked, slightly disappointed.

“Just because I am queer doesn’t mean I know everything I should about the rest of the queer community.” Wanda said. “Carry on.”

“Gay. Gay means someone who likes people with the same gender, but it is also used as an umbrella term for gay men and lesbian women as well as for people who aren’t straight and have reclaimed it.

“B is for bisexual. You know what that is, right?”

“Yep.”

“Trans. Someone who is trans is someone who is not the gender they were assigned at birth. There are trans men, who were assigned female at birth, which is known as AFAB. There are trans women, who were assigned male at birth, which is known as AMAB. People who are non-binary (enby), mixed-binary and genderfluid are also trans, but not all chose to label themselves that way.

“Q! The Q stands for questioning, for those unsure of their sexuality and/or gender identity, and for queer.

“I is for intersex. It’s used to describe people born with any of several variations in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, sex hormones or genitals that do not fit typical categories for male and female sex characteristics.

“A is _not_ for ally!” Tony said this particularly emphatically. “It is for asexual, aromantic and agender. I’ll go into this in more detail later.

“The + is used to represent all the queer people who don’t have a letter in LGBTQIA+. I’ll get onto them now. Pansexual! This is for people who are attracted to people of all genders.

“Polysexual! This is for people who are attracted to more than two genders, but not all.

“Non-binary. People who are non-binary, enby, are not male or female.

“Mixed-binary. This is for people who are both male and female. I’m not using the word identity here, to say something like ‘people who identify as male and female at the same time’, because cisgender people don’t have to say that they have identities, they say that they _are_ , so I don’t see why people who are genderqueer should have to either.

 

“Demisexual is where you don't experience sexual attraction unless there's a strong emotional connection. People who are demiromantic are on the asexual spectrum and cannot experience romantic attraction without already having a strong emotional connection to someone.

“Genderfluid. People who are genderfluid do not have a fixed gender. Their gender changes from time to time, for no fixed length of time and for no particular reason. They cannot choose what gender they are.

“Two-spirit. This is a Native American term used to describe Native people in their communities who fulfill a traditional third-gender role in their culture. This is a term specific to Native American people and should not be culturally appropriated by non-Natives.

“Now we move on to asexuality. Asexuality is a spectrum. Someone who is asexual does not experience sexual attraction, but can still be heteroromantic, homoromantic, biromantic, panromantic or polyromantic. Someone who is Gray-A identifies somewhere between being sexual and asexual. Someone who is aromantic does not experience romantic attraction.

"Then we have agender. This describes people who don't feel that they have a gender."

“Is that the end of the powerpoint?” Wanda asked.

Tony nodded. “I didn’t want to put in anything on transitioning, queerphobia or queer history in case it confused Peter even more.”

“It was a very good powerpoint.” Wanda said, smiling. “You’ve clearly put a lot of work in.”

“Was it helpful?”

Wanda nodded. “You should put it on the internet so it can help more people.”

“Good idea. Have you got any questions? I learnt loads of stuff about the queer community today.”

Wanda thought for a moment. “I haven’t got any questions at the moment, but I might ask you some questions later.”

“I’m ordering various pride flags that I’m going to fly at the Tower and the Compound, partly because it’s nice and partly to annoy queerphobes. D’you want a lesbian one?”

Wanda nodded. “One of each.”

Tony frowned. “There are two lesbian flags?”

Wanda nodded. “One’s got different shades of red, one’s got an axe.”

“Duly noted.”

Wanda got up to go but Tony reeled her in for a hug. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Wanda smiled. “You should join PFLAG now.”

Tony frowned. “Why?”

“Coz you have a queer kid!” Wanda pointed to herself.

Tony’s heart melted slightly. Wanda had never acknowledged herself as his child before. “Gimme another hug.”

-

When Wanda came out a week after Peter, Tony made sure she had glitter  _and_ confetti raining down from the ceiling, as she had requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr.  
> If anyone wants to contact me for more information on being queer, queer history, discrimination against queer people and being queer and Christian, you are more than welcome to do so! I will help you as best as I can and maybe direct you towards helpful things.

**Author's Note:**

> silvermyfanwy on tumblr!


End file.
